Vulnerability
Vulnerability is the second episode on the first season of The Glee Project: Fan Fic in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee . This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project . Guest Mentor: Lauren Potter Homework Assignment winner: Skye Eliminated: Austin Episode Part 1 So here's what you missed on The Glee Project, Rose is starting the competition off strong! Nikki: Amazing, oh my god I love your voice! Zachary has a real problem with making friends. Zachary: What Attitude? And Taylor was relying on Tyler to get her through. But in the end, Jerry was sent home. Now only 11 contenders remain. And thats all you need to know so far on: The Glee Project! ---- Everyone is talking in the choir room. Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I realized I had some attitude “issues”. Frankly, I don’t see it, but I got to step up to the plate if I want to impress the mentors *shrugs*. Robert walks in Vixen: Hey Robert! Robert: Hey, so I bet you are all dying to know what the theme is for this week! Ellie: Tell us! Robert: Okay, this week’s theme is..... Vulnerability! Everyone: Woah, okay, okay. Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I consider myself very vulnerable. This week I can really prove to those stupid, criticizing mentors that I do belong here. No matter what they say! Robert: So your Homework Assignment is... Unfaithful by Rihanna! The contenders get all excited. Robert: So get to work because you do not want to disappoint tomorrow’s mentor. They start picking lines. Zachary: Okay, I really don’t care what you say but I am going to get line 4. The room gets silent. Tyler: Well... but... Zachary: What? Tyler: Nothing, nothing. nevermind. Tyler CONFESSION CAM: Zachary is now officially getting on my last nerve. I am tired of him telling us what he will do, and all. It is really irritating us :/ Homework Assignment Time Robert: So today’s mentor is definitely the most vulnerable actress on Glee. Pompoms are picked up and Glasses are put on. Lauren Potter walks in. Robert: So this is Lauren Potter who plays the vulnerable character on Glee Becky Jackson. Lauren: Growing up with Down Syndrome does make you very vulnerable. So lets see it! ---- "Unfaithful" by Rihanna Skye: Story of my life Searching for the right Austin: But it keeps avoiding me Sorrow in my soul Jessie: Cause it seems that wrong Really loves my company Zachary: She's more than a girl And this is more than love Ellie: The reason that the sky is blue The clouds are rolling in Julian: Because I'm gone again And to her I just can't be true Rose: And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful And it kills him inside Taylor: To know that I am happy with some other guy I can see him dying All: I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Everytime I walk out the door I see em'' die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt 'em anymore I don't wanna take away their life I don't wanna be... A murderer '''Vixen: I feel it in the air As I'm doing my hair Greyson: Preparing for another date A kiss upon my cheek Tyler: As she reluctantly Asks if I'm gonna be out late All: I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Everytime I walk out the door I see em'' die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt 'em anymore I don't wanna take away their life I don't wanna be... A murderer Lauren: Oh my that was... so... cool! Skye, you were really emotional. I wanted to cry. '''Skye smiles really big Lauren: Zachary, you were just really awesome! The look on your face was really priceless. Everyone is shocked. Lauren: Ellie I feel like you weren’t in pain. More like... confused. Robert: So Lauren who is our winner today? Lauren: It was between Skye and Zachary. Skye! Robert: Okay Skye you have won a one on one mentoring session with Lauren Potter and a standout moment in the group number which is... Lauren: Ummm, oh Jar of Hearts. Robert: By Christina Perri. Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I deserved to win. Nothing more than that. Robert: There will be no choreography this week, so Erik will have a chat discussing the video and all your vulnerabilities. Robert: Bye guys! Lauren: Bye! Everyone yells goodbye ---- Vocals Zachary walks in Zachary: Hi Nikki. Nikki: Ready? Zachary: Yup. Zachary: No, I can't take one more step towards you Cause all thats waiting is regret Nikki: Woah! That was incredible! Zachary: Sweet! Nikki CONFESSION CAM: Zachary is starting a maturing process. I just hope it will last. Austin walks in Nikki: Hello Mr. Austin! Austin: What's up? Nikki: I am going to play you in okay? Austin: Alright. Austin: And WHO do YOU are RUnning round leaving scars Nikki: Okay that was... was something. Austin: Not good? Nikki *silently nods* Austin does it after 13 more tries Nikki: Finally! Austin CONFESSION CAM: I really have to step it up next week if I want to stay... I know I am in the bottom. Skye walks in Nikki: Okay lets work on the bridge. Remember this is like the Climax of the song. Ready? Skye: Yes! Skye: Don't come back for me, Don't come back at all! Nikki: Woohoo! Awesome! Awesome! Skye: Yes! ---- Meeting with Erik Erik walks in the room Everyone: Hey Erik! Erik: Hey guys! So the object in the video is homelessness. It is a crisis now. So many people are living on the streets it is just horrid. Julian raises his hand *'tearing up*' Julian *crying*: When my parents found out I got my girlfriend pregnant, they kicked me out. I... I had nobody really. Shanaynay's parents wouldn't let me see her. I really thought I would suffer. His eyes get really watery Julian: And then I fell in a life of drugs. I didn't know where or who to go... It was just despair. He begins to sulk into a pillow. Erik: Thank you for telling us. Tyler do you have something to say? Tyler *tearing up*: Well when my mom, you know, committed suicide. I was left onto the streets with my brother. It was the hardest thing I could do you know. I was only a kid. I didn't know how to raise my brother. I didn't even know if we could live through it. I couldn't bare to lose the rest of my family. I just, I just needed help and no one would give it to me. Skye CONFESSION CAM: Hearing how Tyler raised his little brother on the streets was heartbreaking. He is so brave and I commend him for that. Erik: Besides homelessness. Any of you have something to share that makes vulnerable? Vixen immediately begins to cry Erik: Vixen do you have something to say? Vixen: No its nothing. Erik: Tell us we are all being open here. Everyone in the room is asking Vixen what happened. Vixen flips out Vixen: This is my personal life... okay! Erik: Please... Vixen: No I won't do it, its, its too hard! Vixen storms out crying Everyone sighs Erik CONFESSION CAM: If Vixen hadn't stormed out and just would have told us she would have been safe, but now I don't know. ---- Video Shoot Time Erik: Okay you guys all ready? Everyone: Uh huh! Erik: Okay lets get Vulnerable. It is Skye's turn to film Erik: Okay you are the homeless person here. I need you to sell it. I need to feel you pain. Skye: Right Skye sits in a box Skye: And don't you know I am not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most Erik: Wow, that was incredible! Robert *talking with the other mentors*: She is becoming such an awesome actor. Nikki: Yeah. Skye CONFESSION CAM: I think I am excelling this week thanks to my mentoring with Lauren Potter! ---- FLASHES TO CHOIR ROOM WITH SKYE AND LAUREN Skye: So how do I get so vulnerable? Lauren: Think of what you had to go through to get this far in your life. The obstacles that you had to overcome can really affect you emotionally. ---- FLASHES BACK TO SHOOT Erik: Jessie, you need to act like you are very selfish, you don't care that you just laid somebody off. Jessie: Okay. She messes up horribly the first 2 times forgetting the lyrics Jessie: Please one more shot? Erik: Alright! She does it amazingly All three contenders laughed. Robert: At first she seemed a bit lost, but now she is just doing it justice! Zach: Definitely! Erik: Okay Julian, you are a rich kid who ignores Skye only to find out you lost your job. Julian: Right. Julian walks by Skye and goes into his home. He puts on a very pouty, overdramatic face. Robert: I didn't like that. Erik: Julian one more time. Robert *talking with the other mentors*: Julian isn't clearly at the caliber of the other contenders when it comes to acting. Zachary: I agree. ---- MUSIC VIDEO TIME Erik's VOICE: Markers and Cue playback please 5, 4, 3, 2, ---- "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri '- Zachary walks up to Skye and puts a dollar in her jar -' Zachary: No, I can't take one more step, towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret. '- Skye nods and lip synchs in her box and rests her head -' Skye: And don't you know I am not your ghost, anymore You lost the love I loved the most '- Vixen is across the street begging for food -' Vixen: I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time '- Greyson is at a free clinic with his arm stitched up but bleeding -' Greyson: And who do you think you are Runnin' round leaving scars '- Rose is at a soup kitchen waiting in line -' Rose: Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart '- Tyler and Ellie are laughing at her (they are rich) -' Tyler: Your gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Ellie: Don't come back for me Who do you think you are '- Julian walks by Skye ignorantly and goes to his job seeing he has been laid off -' Julian: I hear you asking all around If I am anywhere to be found '- Jessie is Julians boss (who is rich)' she points the finger for him out the door and begins counting her money -''' '''Jessie: I have grown too strong To ever fall back into your arms '- Taylor is at a homeless shelter -' Taylor: I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time '- Austin is with her -' Austin: And who do you think you are Runnin' round leaving scars '- Skye runs onto the street -' Skye: Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart '- Vixen joins her -' Vixen: Your gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul '- Greyson leaves the clinic and runs to the street -' Greyson: So don't come back for me '' ''Who do you think you are? '- Everyone who is homeless joins her -' Rose: It took you so long just to feel alright I remember how to put the light back into my eyes '- Tyler and Ellie run outside and start singing with the others -' Tyler: I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises Ellie: And now you're back You don't get to get me back '- Julian and Jessie run outside and start singing with the others -' Julian: And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Jessie: Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart Taylor: You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Skye: Don't come back for me Don't come back at all ALL THE RICH THROW MONEY IN THE AIR Everyone (Skye): And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars (Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart) You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul (Don't come back for me Don't come back at all) Skye and Everyone: Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Skye: Who do you think you are? ---- Reveal of the bottom 3 All the contenders line up Robert: This week many of you had gotten very emotional emotional. Nikki: Most of you passed with flying colors! Zach: And some not so much! Robert: But for 2 of you did the best. Skye... Skye looks up Robert: And Zachary... He nods Robert: You two are first called back! Now go! They leave the stage Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I am so proud of myself! Not only did I prove the mentors they were wrong about me! I also got first called back Skye that is. Tyler CONFESSION CAM: I think I have a crush on Skye. I mean she is hot! I don't know if she knows it, however I am just glad she is first called back. Robert: So Rose, Tyler, Greyson, Ellie and Taylor... You 4 are also called back. They walk off Za''c''h: So then it came down between you 4... Robert: Julian in the Video Shoot it took you multiple times to act on a simple scene... You clearly don't have the acting skills others do here. Nikki: Austin, lets face it you were not good at all in the booth this week. You were struggling, well a lot. Zach: Vixen, Erik informed us that you had stormed out during the meeting. All because he put you on the spot. Vixen: Well... I am sorry, it had just gotten to me. Robert: Jessie in the video shoot you struggled a bit... But then you just wowed us. Which is why you are called back! Jessie walks off saying thanks so much. Zach: So the 3 of you will all be performing for Ryan tonight. Nikki: Alright song time. Austin your song will be, Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Austin: Alright! Nikki: Vixen your song is a ballad version of Viva la Vida by Coldplay. It is such a heart warming and touching piece. I think you will do great! Vixen: I sure will try to do so! Nikki: Julian your song is Heartless by Kanye West. Julian: I don't know that has some high notes... I may not be able to do it well. Nikki: If you have to, adjust the high notes to your range. Julian: Okay. Robert: Now get to work! They all start rehearsing in their rooms. Austin CONFESSION CAM (while singing): I am going to give my all tonight! I will give the best performance I ever have. Vixen CONFESSION CAM (while singing): I am not that familiar with the choice of song, I am just praying I remember the lyrics! Julian CONFESSION CAM (while singing): I am so worried I will look like a fool out there in front of Ryan! And I ain't no fool. Last Chance Performance Time The Mentors and Ryan walk in the Auditorium Ryan: So who do we have first? Robert: Up first is Austin. Nikki: I have to say he is one of the weakest voices here. Ryan: Lets see him! Austin walks out Austin: Hello, I am Austin and I will be singing Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Austin: Hey baby won't you look my way,I can be your new addictionHey baby what you got to say,all you're giving me is fiction I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the timeI find out thateverybody talkseverybody talkseverybody talks It started with a whisperand that was when i kissed herand then she made my lips hurtI can hear the chit-chattake me to your love shackmama's always got a backtrackWhen everybody talks babe Hey honey you could be my drugyou could be my new prescriptionToo much, can be an overdoseall this trash talk make me itching Oh my, my shiteverybody talkseverybody talkseverybody talks, too much It started with a whisperand that was when i kissed herand then she made my lips hurtI can hear the chit-chattake me to your love shackmama's always got a backtrackWhen everybody talks back Ryan: Very nice! Austin: Thanks! Ryan: I felt you were however a bit pitchy. But you were terrific. It was very fun and lively. Austin: Thank you, nice to meet you. He walks off Zach: Vixen is up next. In the meeting with Erik she stormed out because he put her on the spot. Ryan: I am going to have to get to the bottom of that. Vixen walks onto the stage Vixen: Hello, I am Vixen Albridge and I will be singing Viva la Vida. Vixen: I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets I used to own One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world Ryan: Wow that incredible! I am speechless! Vixen: Oh my god! Thank you! Ryan: But whats up with your dramatic exit. Vixen immediately gets teary eyed Vixen: At first I never wanted to talk about it, but... Ryan: Take your time. Vixen *crying*: Okay, well when I was a teenager: I was raped by my boyfriend... She falls to the floor her eyes filled with tears Ryan rushes up there Vixen *hyperventilating*: But I had gotten pre-pre-pregnant, and had to ge-ge-get an abortion. Zach: Oh my god! Vixen is beginning to calm down Ryan: Thank you so much for sharing that. Vixen: It is just hard you know. Ryan: Yeah... Anywho you were incredible tonight! Vixen *wiping off her tears*: Thanks. She walks off Zach *muttering*: I just gained a whole level of respect for her now. Nikki: I know. Julian walks on Julian: Hello, I am Julian and I will be singing Heartless by Kanye West. Julian: In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told Somewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless? How could you be so cold?As the winter wind when it breeze yoJust remember that you talkin' to me thoughYou need to watch the way you talkin' to me though I mean after all the things that we've been throughI mean after all the things we got intoHey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told meHey yo, I did some things but that's the old me And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show meSo you walk around like you don't know meYou got a new friend, well I got homiesBut in the end it's still so lonely In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless? How could be so Dr. Evil?You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't knowI decided we wasn't goin' speak soWhy we up 3 a.m. on the phone? Why does she be so mad at me for?Homie, I don't know, she's hot and coldI won't stop, won't mess my groove up'Cause I already know how this thing go You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' meThey say that they don't see what you see in meYou wait a couple months then you gon' seeYou'll never find nobody better than me In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless? Ryan: Nice job! Julian: Thanks! Ryan: So I hear you aren't much of an actor. Julian: Not really. Ryan: You do realize on Glee if you can;t act, your out! Julian: I am well aware. Ryan: So if you are lucky to ever come back, would you try to improve on that. Julian: Absolutely! Ryan: Well thank you! He walks off FLASHES TO GLEE HOUSE Julian: I know I am going home tonight, he said if I don't start working on my acting skills, I am a goner. Austin: No, no I am. Vixen: I had a major breakdown. I hope Ryan won't penalize me for that. But I don't know. FLASHES TO AUDITORIUM Ryan: I think we are all for once unanimous. Nikki: Yep. Ryan: Alright! FLASHES BACK TO GLEE HOUSE Rose: This is so nerve-wracking. Jessie: I know. Robert Enters the room Robert: Hey guys the list is up. Good luck. Everyone hugs Vixen, Austin, and Julian Greyson: Good luck! Vixen VOICE: I am so nervous, I really am just praying now that Ryan sees I belong here. Julian VOICE: I am not confident going into this situation at all. I know I am out. Austin VOICE: I wish I could've shown a bit more to Ryan tonight to prove that I am Glee material. Vixen looks up at the list Austin looks up Julian looks Vixen *squealing*: Yay, oh my god! Julian bites his lip Austin looks down and sighs Not Called Back: Austin Austin EXIT INTERVIEW: I am not only leaving here with so much more knowledge on acting/singing/dancing, I also made some amazing friends that I am not willing to let go. It is hard to go, but one door closes another one opens :) Keep Holding On (Austin): Nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So Keep, Holding On Cause you know We'll make it through, Make it through ---- Next time on The Glee Project: Robert: This week's theme is Dance-ability Ellie CONFESSION CAM: I'm really pissed off. Ryan: I don't think you want enough to stay Skye CONFESSION CAM: Oh my God. Ryan: Stop acting like someone else. Tyler: Why would he do that..... Songs *'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Sung by Austin Palin. *'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay. Sung by Vixen Albridge. *'Heartless' by Kanye West. Sung by Julian Jones. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Austin Palin with the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes